


Make Your Move

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Flirting, M/M, Smut, UST, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco Malfoy returns for his 8th year he isn't surprised to find that Potter is his new roommate.  What he is surprised by though is how much he wants Potter, and Potter wants him.  But will one of them have the guts to make the first move?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Move

Draco knew coming back for his 8th year at Hogwarts would be full of surprises.

For example, he'd been surprised to learn that the castle was not quite as repaired as many had previously believed it to be, and that he and all the other 8th years would be expected to help with the repairs; using both magical and manual labor.

He'd also been surprised to find that all the 8th years were expected to room together and eat together and attend all their classes together. Sure they were all still technically part of their respective houses, but apparently the board of governors, most likely led by Mcgonagall if you asked Draco, believed that because they were all of age now and had been through a war, that special circumstances were necessary. And so rather than be allowed back into their house common rooms with the other students they were expected to do just about everything together in order to show the younger students that while their house might always be their family, interhouse unity and magical cooperation was possible; that old wounds could heal and prejudices could be forgotten.

Draco wasn't entirely sure he believed them. He wanted to. Of course he wanted to believe that his wrong doings could be forgiven and that he could make a better future for himself and erase the stigma his family name now held. But just because he wanted it didn't mean it was likely.

There were also things Draco found upon his return that he was not at all surprised about.

He was not at all surprised to find that at least half the students looked at him as if he might kill them at any moment. It almost made him want to laugh. If only they knew he couldn't kill anyone. Not even when his life depended on it.

He wasn't surprised to find that he was the only Slytherin that had returned for their 8th year. He already knew Pansy was of galavanting across all of Europe playing the tourist and pretending her wounds had healed, and Greg couldn't be bribed with all the cauldron cakes in the world to ever step foot in Hogwarts again. And he hadn't heard from Blaise in months.

Apparently only Draco had dared to return, and because he knew he wasn't particularly brave he wondered if he was being stupid. 

He also wasn't surprised that when Mcgonagall read off the names of students rooming together on their first day back, that he had been chosen to room with Potter. I mean really the last seven years of his life had revolved around Potter in some way or another so he really couldn't be surprised that it would was going to continue. 

It was almost like the universe hated him because really there could be few people who would probably hate Draco more for what he did than Potter. And yeah sure he'd spoken at Draco's trial, defending some of his actions. But Draco wasnt delusional enough to think that the little bit he and his mother may have done that helped Potter, no matter their actual reasons for doing so, could be enough to be forgiven for all the other things he did, both during the war and before. 

And so as the other roommates are announced he makes sure his face is impossible to read as he looks around the common room to see how angry Potter is at the situation, when he realizes that he is no where to be found.

In fact all he does see is Granger and Weasley furiously whispering across the room and shooting him an odd mixture of pitying and hateful looks. Weasley looks like he might pass out and Draco wonders if he's more upset to not to be rooming with Potter or that Potter will be rooming with a former death eater.

His thoughts are interrupted however when the portrait hole flies open with an angrily shouted "watch yourself, Potter!" from Snape's portrait that now guards the 8th year common room, as Potter comes crashing through. He's out of breath and flushed but that's not what catches Draco's attention. No what catches his attention is Potter's appearance. The last time he'd seen him at his own trail just a few weeks after the war Potter still looked awful; he was thin and gaunt looking, his hair still a bit too long and his eyes hadn't quite lost that haunted look. He also looked like he hadn't eaten in months but Draco had supposed hunting down and defeating a Dark Lord really took it out of you. Potter had looked as expected, like a broken hero.

But the Potter standing in front of him now was almost unrecognizable if it weren't for the fact that Draco is quite sure he would notice him anywhere. The other boy almost seems taller, his hair is still wild and messy as ever but shorter this time, his eyes are bright and he looks, well he looks happy. 

Draco also notices with a fair bit of pleasure that Potter hasn't changed into his robes yet giving him a very good chance to take in his form. It's impossible not to notice everyone else noticing him too and Draco is surprised at the possessive sort of jealously he feels gnawing at the pit of his stomach.

Potter is definitely a lot more muscular, and his skin is incredibly tanned compared to the last time Draco had seen him. He can't help but wonder what the other boy has been doing all summer, because it has obviously had an incredibly positive affect on him both mentally and physically. The Potter in front of him is practically radiating with power and self confidence and if it were any other time or place Draco thinks he would need to excuse himself for a long wank.

He licks his lips, watching as Potter whispers animatedly to Mcgonagall, his arms waving about wildly making the white t-shirt he wears seem to cling to every muscle in his arms and abdomen. Draco follows the line of sweat along Potter's back making that is making his shirt cling to the curve of his spine leaving Draco staring the swell of Potter's arse. He finds himself suddenly wondering what kind of underwear Potter wears.

He is so busy appreciating Potter's form it takes him a few seconds, and a rather hard poke in the side from a Ravenclaw girl whose name he can't quite remember, before he realizes Potter is staring back at him. 

He half expects him to frown, to yell for a different roommate or refuse to speak to him. What he is not expecting however is for Potter to walk over to him while everyone is staring at them and hold out his hand.

"What're you doing?" Draco asks stupidly, feeling quite off center all of the sudden.

"Starting over."

"Starting over?"

"That's what I said."

Potter is smiling and Draco doesn't quite understand why.

"It's not that easy, Potter." And it almost doesn't matter if Draco wants this, wants to start over, especially with Potter, because surely this cannot actually be happening. 

"Sure it is. Watch. Hi, I'm Harry. Harry Potter. I hear I'm your new roommate."

Draco stares down at the hand in front of him, at Potter's calloused fingers and the way his knuckles seem to tremble as if he is nervous and refusing to show it. He remembers offering his own hand to Potter so many years ago, but for all the wrong reasons. The sting of that rejection still hurts, but not as much as the knowledge that he had deserved it.

He wonders if maybe they can start over; if hope and good intentions can truly erase the past.

He hesitates for only a second before clasping Potter's hand in his own. Potter's grip is firm and confident. 

"I'm Draco. Just Draco."

Potter smiles at him slowly this time, their hands still clasped, and Draco knows with absolute certainty that he's screwed.

Because of all the things he was expecting when he returned for his 8th year, wanting to fuck Harry Potter was not supposed to be one of them. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Despite their supposed truce, and Potter's apparent sincerity at wanting to start over, Draco is still continually surprised at just how easy it actually is to be roommates, and even friends with Potter.

Oh sure they still push each other's buttons a bit, and get on each other's nerves. Draco for example finds it positively exasperating how messy Potter keeps his half of the room. He doesn't see how he can get anything done with unorganized piles of books strewn about, his ink pots always left open, rolls of new parchment shoved in his book bag or his trunk that are sure to get crinkled, and for some reason always at least one pair of socks somehow left on Draco's side.

It isn't as if Potter is a complete slob though. Draco notices he seems to take great pride in several of his possessions, especially a small brown leather bound photo album he never lets anyone else see and a rather beaten up looking hand me down watch he always seems to wear. Sometimes Draco catches him polishing the front of the watch before careful setting it on the side table and he can't help but wonder what is so special about it.

But despite the fact that they sometimes bicker, mostly they get on quite well.

Draco finds that Potter is actually quite smart when he wants to be, and is amazed at how easy it is to talk to him. And though their discussions sometimes get quite heated Draco actually finds it quite fun talking to Potter; both because of his passion and because of his ability to spot certain nuances in everything from their Transfiguration homework to a political issue in the Daily Prophet. In fact Draco finds it infectious and exhilarating. Potter's passion for life and moral conviction is no longer something Draco despises or resents, but rather he finds it to be a bit like a candle guiding his way in the dark. 

Although truth be told sometimes Draco finds himself purposely disagreeing with him just to see that flash of defiance spring up on Potter's face, his eyes blazing with injustice as he fights to convince Draco of his point. 

And it isn't even all about political debates or school work. Sometimes, late at night when neither one of them can sleep Potter pulls out an issue of Quidditch weekly and begins reading off the latest stats, and Draco falls asleep listening to the sound of his voice.

Other times something happens when Draco thinks he sees that look in Potter's eyes, like a caged animal with no where to go; jumpy and tense and the room practically vibrating with Potter's magic. Those nights Draco grabs his broom from under his bed and smiles at Potter whispering "bet you can't catch the Snitch first." And he isn't sure if it's the comradery they share while sneaking out of the castle in he dark to play a Seekers game, or the way it feels to be windswept and exhausted after flying under the stars, but those are the nights Draco sleeps best. He thinks Potter must feel the same because Draco never hears the nightmares those nights, and Potter's smile is always brighter the next day, lighter; as if some burden has been lifted.

It surprises Draco to realize just how easy of a routine they have fallen into, and just how much he is enjoying it.

Not that everything is easy. Some nights his nightmares still come, loud and unrelenting reminding him of his loses, and he still feels the weight of the students staring and the echoes of his mistakes in the castle walls. But with every passing day he finds his burdens too are lightening.

He finds that he is not surprised to realize this has a great deal to do with Potter.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The problem he finds with starting over is that it turns out not to be quite as easy as Draco had fleetingly hoped it might be during those few glorious seconds where he and Potter shook hands and he thought all might be forgiven. Well at least not with everyone else.

Mostly because while it seems as if Potter has forgiven him without needing to discuss things, Weasley and Granger clearly haven't and while only one of them is actually his roommate he realizes quite early on that they are all still just as inseparable as he remembered them to be. 

He finds that as his and Potter's friendship grows and the weeks go on, it is actually turning out to be rather difficult. 

Unfortunately the only one who can make things any better this time is him.

Which is how, several weeks into term, Draco finds himself sitting down across from them both in the great hall.

"Harry's not here," Weasley says, shooting him a suspicious look as he adds several more sausages to his already overflowing plate.

"Yes I do have eyes, thank you. I can see for myself that Potter isn't here."

Granger just snorts, finally looking up from her book. "So what can we help you with? You obviously want something."

Draco bristles slightly under her stare. "I came to apologize." 

If Draco didn't find the entire situation so awkward he would laugh at the look of shock that crosses across Weasley's face, a sausage dangling from his fork as his mouth hangs open.

"Look I'm sorry ok. I'm not the same person I was. I believed a lot of things to be both true and important, and I didn't question the things I was told. I was proud of thinking I was better than both of you. But I'm not anymore. I'm not proud, and I don't think I'm better than you."

"Is that all?" Granger asks.

"I don't expect you to forgive me so easily, and I don't know that we could ever be friends, but it felt wrong not saying something anymore."

"And Harry?"

"What about, Potter."

"He's forgiven you."

"Apparently," Draco answers, feeling his face flush.

"So if he's already forgiven you then you're not doing this because he asked you to. You're doing it because you wanted to?"

"Yes, Gr-, Hermione. Yes."

After the longest silence Draco thinks he's ever endured she reaches over and finally shuts Weasley's mouth, then cocks her head to the side while looking at Draco with such an intense curiosity he thinks he might even be blushing. 

"Thank you," she finally says.

Draco just nods, letting out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and rising from his seat. Just as he begins to leave Weasley opens his mouth and speaks.

"I still don't like you. And I don't know if I can forgive you, but Harry has. And I trust Harry. So don't hurt him."

"What are you talking about, we're just friends how would I hurt him?"

Granger snorts again, but it's Weasley who speaks. "Just don't fucking hurt him, you hear me? Or you'll have to answer to me and I'm not quite as morally upstanding as Harry is."

Draco stands there for a few moments rooted to the spot, entirely unsure of how to respond, when he realizes no response is necessary. Weasley has already gone back to eating and Granger is back to her book, and so he wanders out of the Hall and down the bustling corridor wondering what just happened. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Draco had almost forget about repairing the castle, so caught up in the start of term and - well, Potter.

But sure enough just as they were promised, on the first of November Draco finds himself heading outside, around the back of the greenhouses to one of the still off limit areas of the castle. He knows he won't be alone, although he isn't entirely sure who he is supposed to be partnered up with until he rounds the final corner and finds himself glued to one spot, his book bag falling to the ground with a soft thud.

It is Potter. Of course it's him; everything always comes back to Potter. 

Draco is surprised to find the other boy doesn't look uncomfortable or unsure of what he is doing, in fact he looks right at home already, so engrossed in whatever it is he is doing that he hasn't seemed to have noticed Draco's arrival for which he is immensely thankful.

Potter is wearing the same thing as the first day back; a rather faded, slightly loose fitting pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a thin white shirt that clings to every muscle in his back. Despite the fact that it is positively freezing Potter has obviously worked up a sweat as he wears no jumper or robe.

With rapt attention Draco watches as Potter bends down, swallowing audibly at the way the rough material of his jeans clings to the well rounded curve of Potter's arse. 

Draco is quite grateful that he is at least wearing robes, because he feels his body respond immediately to the sight of Potter before him and he's once again left desperately wondering what type of underwear Potter wears; loose boxers low on his hips or tight boxer briefs clinging to his arse and thighs. The mental images alone make Draco bite his bottom lip as he watches the other boy lift a rather heavy looking chunk of stone, the muscles in his arms flexing and quivering as he takes a few steps back and then the Rock is floating up several feet before sliding into place.

"How the fuck did you do that?" He finds himself yelling, his shock at watching Potter do wandless Magic outweighing his desire to remain unnoticed.

Potter doesn't jump, but he has the nerve to shrug as if wandless Magic weren't incredibly rare, or hot as fuck. 

"You're late you know, you should take off your robes and help me get to work."

Stalling for time, and unwilling to remove his robes in his current predicament he just shakes his head. "Since we're not being supervised I'm going to assume this is what you spent all summer doing. Is that when you learned wandless Magic?"

Potter sighs, rubbing his hands on the front of his jeans. "You're not gonna let that go huh?"

"Of course not, Potter! Do you have any idea how rare that is?"

"Of course I do, which is exactly why I don't want people to know. At least not yet. And especially not anyone at the ministry."

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Yeah, well..." But Potter trails off and Draco is reminded that for all the progress they've made some things, like unshakeable trust, will only be earned with time. 

"I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise. Besides it'll be so fun to have a secret to lord over you," Draco tells him with a smirk, stalking forward and watching with pleasure as Potter instinctively backs up until his back hits the castle wall. 

"Oh yeah and what're you gonna do with that secret huh? Make me do your homework?"

Draco snorts. "Potter the point would be to make it beneficial to me. I don't need my papers to suddenly become illegible and covered in that chicken scratch you call handwriting. No, I was thinking something a little more interesting. Perhaps watching you repair the castle with more wandless Magic."

"Why, too lazy to lift your own wand and help out?" Potter asks, eyebrow lifted. Draco would be offended if it were anyone else, but he can see the smile Potter is trying to conceal and knows it's nothing more than teasing. 

Well if it's teasing he wants, two can play that game he thinks. He moves closer, until they're just a few inches apart, the front of his robe brushing against the other boys chest.

"Oh silly Potter, not at all. I'm well versed in all aspects of wand useage and care. In fact if you find yourself getting a bit rusty and need some help I'd be more than happy to oblige. It's not good to go too long without using your wand, even just to give it a nice polish."

Potter just blinks a few times, darting his tongue out to lick his bottom lip before looking up into Draco's eyes.

"Pretty sure I haven't forgotten how to use my wand," he says, voice heavy.

"Yes well you can never have enough practice. A little swish and flick here and there. Maybe a nice, slow polish when you're all alone with nothing, or no one to do. Besides, sometimes two hands are better than one you know."

"With wands..."

"Of course. Unless you've got something else in mind that needs a helping hand?"

Potter looks torn between arousal and amusement as the side of his lip begins to curl up again.

"If I think of something I'll be sure to let you know."

"You do that."

"I see you're nothing if not magnanimous."

"That's an awfully big word, Potter."

This time it's Potter who smirks. "It's not the only big thing about me."

Draco tries to keep his face impassive but something must show because Potter finally slides sideways, coughing awkwardly and rubbing his face with his hands.

"Right, we've got to get to work. Lots to do today."

"Right, work," Draco nods, leaning back against the building and watching as Potter begins to gesturing to the castle wall and the pile of rubble, but Draco's thoughts are a million miles away.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Despite his initial misgivings at aiding in the castle repairs, Draco finds himself actually looking forward to the hours he and Potter spend working together every Saturday.

He's not sure if it's the fresh air or the combination of magic and manual labor but he finds himself invigorated after. And yeah maybe it also has something to do with the sense of satisfaction he feels at finally being a part of fixing something rather than tearing it down, but he also knows a lot of it has to do with the fact that he's doing it with Potter. 

Potter who, after that first day, apparently realizes what kind of affect wandless magic has on him and takes to using it not only to help with the repairs but also for the most mundane things like when they're alone in their room and he levitates his book towards himself or turns the lights on and off, each time forcing Draco to take slow, deep breaths as he tries to ignore the way the magic crackles around him and makes his chest and his cock ache with desire.

And Potter who is not nearly as bashful as Draco first thought, and who has taken to giving as good as he gets. Which is still all the more maddening for Draco who can see in Potter's trousers just how much he is affected by the teasing and flirting too.

Yet despite it all, neither one of them has made a single move, both of them seemingly content on trying to turn the other one on so much that they snap and make the first move. It is completely unspoken, and Draco swears he won't be the first one to crack.

However the more Draco truly gets to know Potter, and the more time he spends with him, he finds that it becomes increasingly hard to keep his resolve.

It's not even the teasing and flirting that gets to him. Because sure it's hot when he and Potter are doing their best to get the other worked up or trying to see who will blush first. But that's not the worst of it.

No the real difficulty comes when Draco realizes that the times he wants the other boy the most are when they aren't even doing anything. Like when Potter reads his homework out loud, chewing on the end of his quill, or when Draco finds himself mesmerized by the permanent ink stain on his index finger, or the way Potter looks when he gets out of bed in the morning with rumpled hair and his bare feet peeking out of too long pajama bottoms.

And it doesn't hurt that Potter is fit as fuck. Draco finds he can't stop from staring at Potter's stomach when he stretches, just waiting for that small expanse of skin along his hipbone to appear, or getting too distracted when they're doing repairs because all he can do is stare at the flex of muscles in Potter's forearms, or the way his thigh muscles quiver when he lifts heavy stones and all Draco can do is wonder what those legs would feel like wrapped around his body. And the worst part is that Potter seems completely oblivious to his appearance, which only makes Draco twice as hot and bothered.

By the time Spring comes Draco thinks he deserves a medal for not shoving Potter up against every wall and ripping his clothes off. He's not even sure how he's making it through classes anymore when all he can do is stare at Potter's arse on the chair in front of him or watch him suck on his bottom lip when they're partnered together. 

And he knows the other students have noticed because he's heard rumors about bets being placed about when they're going to get on with it and snog or fuck. 

He has no idea if Potter knows, because they absolutely do not discuss this thing - whatever it is, between them. But he knows he is struggling too even if neither one of them will admit it, has noticed Potter's increased fidgeting in class and the extra trips he keeps needing to take to the loo. 

He knows it's not healthy and they need to do something about it, but after so long Draco feels torn between his stubborn refusal to give in first and that nagging insecurity in the back of his mind that wonders why, if Potter actually wants him so desperately too, why he hasn't made a move yet either.

Whatever the reason, and despite the fact that Draco is becoming increasingly concerned about the fact that he is almost constantly walking around around in a state of half arousal (which is made doubly worse by the fact that the desperation he feels around Potter isn't even entirely sexual) he just refuses to be the one to make the first move.

All of Draco's finely crafted plans and commitments however go to hell two weeks later, the day Hogwarts has a heat wave.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

By the time Draco makes it down behind the greenhouses he is sweating and cranky and in absolutely no mood to lift more stupid stones or do more repair work. All he wants to do is lay in the shade with an ice cold butterbeer.

All his thoughts of relaxing however fly right of his brain the second he rounds the last greenhouse and sees Potter standing there, his shirt off and his chest glistening in the sun. He has his head thrown back as he takes a long chug of water and Draco feels his mouth go dry as his eyes dart lower to the flat expanse of his stomach and the way his jeans are hanging impossibly low on his hips. Draco's cock twitches at the trail of dark hair starting at his belly button and leading down to the top of his waistband and Draco suddenly realizes that the reason he can see so much glorious skin and that trail of dark hair is because Potter isn't wearing any underwear.

Draco bites his lips to stop from groaning, unconsciously dropping his hand to the front of his pants and whimpering because he's so hard already but he can't do this, can't be the first one to lose control. 

Except then Potter is turning around, reaching up towards something on the wall and his jeans slip low enough that Draco can see the crack of his arse peeking out above the top of his jeans and it's just too much for Draco who feels the last semblance of his control snap. 

"Potter! What the fuck do you think you're playing at?!" Draco shouts, nearly running as he closes the distance, pleased at the look of surprise that crosses Potter's face as he presses him back against the stone wall. 

"I don't know what you're talking about?" He groans, reaching out to grab Draco's arm to steady himself. 

"Like fuck you don't. How the fuck am I supposed to concentrate when you're not wearing any fucking underwear?"

But Draco doesn't wait for a response this time, just shoves his hand down the front of Potter's trousers to wrap his fingers around the base of his thick, half hard cock. 

"Fuck!" Potter shouts, hands moving down to Draco's sides as he tries to pull him closer, thrusting his hips into Draco's hand. 

Draco feels lightheaded and he isn't sure if it's the heat or the noises Potter makes as Draco undoes the buttons on his pants and drops to his knees. He has no idea what he's doing but Potter doesn't seem to notice or mind as he tangles his fingers into Draco's hair, moaning and begging. Draco slides his mouth up and down vigorously, finding something oddly satisfying about Potter's hard, warm cock sliding between his lips. Experimentally he pulls back, fingering Potter's balls as he fondles the slit of his cock with his tongue surprised at the way the other boys legs begin to shake.

It doesn't take nearly as long as Draco thought it might before Potter is screaming, sliding down onto the grass with his arm thrown across his face as his chest heaves. Draco watches mesmerized as Potter's cock softens, laying against his thigh in a mound of dark curls.

He almost wants to kick himself because if he'd realized how fucking amazing it would feel to finally touch Potter, to see and feel him come undone, he would've done it months ago. 

Draco is so caught up in his thoughts it takes him a few seconds before he realizes Potter is nudging him back to lay on the grass, tugging his trousers and boxers off before crawling between his legs. 

"Potter."

"Harry," he whispers, and it's not a request but a command that Draco finds he wants very much to obey.

"Harry," he whispers as the other boy kisses his way across Draco's trembling thighs before taking his cock down in one swallow. Draco feels oddly pleased to realize that he too seems inexperienced, and a bit clumsy. But what he lacks in technique he more than makes up for in enthusiasm as he sucks and licks and bobs his head around Draco's achingly hard cock. 

Draco doesn't even try to stay composed, and though he isn't entirely aware of the things he's saying he's pretty sure they're quite obscene, but the sight of Harry's full lips sliding up and down the long, thin shaft of his cock, all that dark hair and quivering shoulder muscles proves to be too much. 

It's over far too soon for Draco's liking as he comes down Potter's throat, pulling at his unruly hair and screaming his name with s broken cry.

Afterwards they both flop down onto the sun warned grass, rolling over into the shade from the castle wall. Neither of them speaks at first, but Draco is quite content to have Harry's head resting on his stomach as he traces circles along Draco's hip.

After what feels like forever Draco feels Potter begin to stir as he turns his head, resting his chin on Draco's chest as he looks up at him.

"I thought you'd never do that," he mutters softly, grinning at Draco with a not so innocent smile.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean you thought I'd never do that? Have you been trying to get ME to seduce you?!"

Harry just laughs, and Draco feels his small bit of shock and annoyance leaving already.

"I wanted it to be your decision. I didn't want you to feel pressured or obligated."

He looks less confident now as he speaks. 

"Are you saying you've wanted me for a long time?"

"Fuck, Draco, you have no idea."

"And the no underwear today?"

"Well I was getting desperate. I was hoping -" but he trails off with a blush.

"What that I would rip your clothes off and fuck you against the wall til you were screaming my name and beginning for me to wrap my fingers around your neglected cock and make you come?"

Harry laughs softly but his face looks flushed with excitement. "Yes."

Draco smirks, standing up and pulling Harry with him before shoving him back against the wall and grinning when he realizes they're both hard again already. 

"I think that can still be arranged."

"Promise?" Harry asks, pulling their hips together and groaning. 

"Definitely," Draco says with a wicked smile, leaning down and claiming Harry's lips in a kiss so demanding it leaves them breathless.

In that moment Draco realizes with utter clarity why Harry waited, not because he didn't want Draco but because he wanted Draco to trust that he was wanted.

And that, Draco thinks, as he and Harry move their bodies together desperately, both of them moaning and begging and wanting and needing and giving, was definitely worth the wait.


End file.
